The Heist
by BookMe
Summary: Em/J/Ed...bank robbers?*Nods head* The unsuspecting victims-Bella/Angela/A little 4year old girl. See Edward's...'presuasive' side,Emmett's pleasure at meeting a joke loving kid&Jasper's feelings at being a robber. Better than it sounds if i say so myself


Disclaimer-I own nada, Mrs Meyes owns all!!

_**WARNING, RANT AND RAVE A/N!! **_

_**Ohhhh my flippin BuhhhJeeeezus! Just seen the cover art for** **Breaking** _thesexy_ **Dawn** **and read the snippet of the first chapter a day or two a go! OVERLOAD!! Fuck knows how I'll be when the book comes out, all I know is that I'm booking off the day of the book's release to read it and the day after to spaz out in joy for having read it and sorrow 'cause I'll have finished it…BUT WAIT! I'll just go read all 4of them over again after so….Yeeepieee!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'm telling you now guys, ever since I became a housekeeper, the ideas have just been popping up willy-nilly! They catch me off guard when I least expect it…it's quite alarming!! ha-ha!

_(clears throat and acts all demure)** "Read on…"** _

**Bella POV.**

_Go home!! Why can't you all do your banking on the internet! Go virtual, it's the way of the future; let me go home from this monotonous hole!_ I screamed in my mind while I battled with a gut wrenching urge that passed through me to smack my head on the counter in front of me. Best _not…I don't need another trip to A&E… _I rationalised before I slapped on another cheesy smile and greeted the next customer.

Half an hour later and I was due my break. "Angela! I'm taking five okay?" I called to my co-worker who was sat next to me on the other side of a mini partitioning wall.

"Kay, don't have too much fun!" She laughed as I got off my back breaking chair and headed out back to the staff room.

I pushed the 'Staff Only' door open and headed straight for the coffee machine. Once I had the tar look-alike brew in my hand I relaxed on the rickety sofa and picked up a haggard magazine.

I had been working in this pit of a bank for three months now and I was seriously bored. I needed something new, exciting and possibly away from the Seattle area where I had been situated all my life. _I could go to Hawaii, Alaska, Britain_… I dreamed as I drained my coffee.

"Bella! Your man's here!!" Angela's excited voice came from the other side of the door along with a thump which told me that it was probably busy out there; otherwise, she would have stopped to gossip.

I quickly chucked my cup to the trash can and flung the magazine over my shoulder. My heart was spluttering like a dying car as I repeated giddily in my mind, _My man! She said my man! _

After a few seconds of smoothing out my hair and straightening my clothes, I was ready to face _my man_. I sighed deeply as I chastised myself for thinking of him as my man. The guy had been coming in everyday that I was working for the last week, which was a little weird. It was as if he knew when I was working.

I walked to my desk, keeping my eyes down as to prolong the wait to see him and drawing out the tension. _Stop killing yourself with the tension and gawp at him like a fish already!_ I told my mind to shut up as I sat down and looked up.

There he was, as always. He stood on the opposite side of the massive room, leant against the opposite wall directly in my line of vision with his arms crossed, and a breathtaking smile on his face. His dishevelled auburn hair looked even more spectacular today with the sunlight that filtered through the windows and his eyes seemed more intense. _Maybe it's the shadow? _I speculated before I looked down to his body. He wore a black hoodie and trousers and shoes. I smiled as I realised that he sported a Jared Leto style look in 'The Kill' video, and he did it well. I looked back up to him to see him smirking so I tore my eyes from his, blushing scarlet.

"Ben doesn't even look at me like that…" Angela's jealousy dripped voice sang from the other side of the partition wall as I began to serve people who had begun to line at my counter.

As I served my customers, my subconscious kept me updated with the gorgeous man's actions. _He's joined my queue…as always, he's at the end of the queue… he's four people away from me…three…two..._

_Ohhhh god!!_ I could see him, blatantly staring at me over the little old lady in front of me. No matter when I glanced up at him, I lost my train of thought and had to ask the customer that I was serving to repeat whatever they had just said.

"I said thank you dear!" Little old lady practically shouted back at me before she gave the counter a small tap and turned away.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion at he stepped forward, the heart-attack inducing grin on his face. I could tell that I was blushing furiously so I looked away for a few seconds and trained my eyes at the main entrance and exit door. A big burly guy was entering with another guy who was almost as tall as him and had blonde hair. The two of them seemed relaxed and were laughing together while making hand gestures to whatever they were talking about. I watched the two guys for long enough to see the big burly guy hold the door open for Little old lady and give her a mock bow while the blonde one faked a touch of courtesy to his invisible hat. Little old lady didn't seem to mind their humour, she was laughing along with them as she left.

I easily tore my eyes from the funny scene, still laughing lightly at what I had just witnessed. My eyes instantly locked on green orbs which held no laughter, only intensity. I was slightly taken aback by the intensity. I could tell that he hadn't just watched what I had. If I had to guess, I would say that he had been staring at me the whole time.

I bit my lip in my nervousness as the gorgeous specimen of a man opened his mouth to speak. He leant his elbows on the counter and reached one hand forward to tract his finger over the partitioning glass as he spoke. "I wish this weren't always keeping us apart…" he looked up and locked his eyes with mine as he spoke. I was left speechless, first by what he had said, but secondly by the look of sorrow in his eyes. He stood back up and reached a hand to his back pocket. _Cashing another cheque today?_ I wondered just as he raised his other hand and then let it drop which I thought was a little odd. He continued in a dead tone, "But I guess it's for the best in this situation…" His eyes begged forgiveness as he pointed a black, shiny, deadly looking gun straight at my chest.

"Everybody down!" A steady voice ordered from the doorway, issuing a few panicked screams.

I sat frozen in my chair, silently thanking whoever thought up the idea of having bullet proof glass while I stared open mouthed at _'my man'_ who still held the gun pointing at me with a tortured look on his face.

_How could he do this? How did I not see this before! Of course he was too perfect to be…perfect! He's a crook; a bank robber that I thought was into me. He wasn't! He was just getting to know his surroundings, stupid misleading bad guy…_I tormented myself with the truth as I buried my face in my hands, resting my elbows on the counter in front of me.

"What I would give to know what you're thinking…" the velvety voice spoke in a whisper from the other side of the glass. Secretly I dreamt myself in another scenario, where the perfect guy wasn't a bank robber. Maybe I could give him a gammy leg just so he wouldn't be so perfect. The guy in reality had the flaw of being a crook; the one in my dream could have a gammy leg. _If only._

"Don't talk to me…" I dared to be cheeky to the guy who moments earlier had a gun trained on my chest. I dropped my hands from my fact to see that he still had the gun in his hand, but it was dropped at his side. His other hand was at the glass, softly gliding over where I guessed that my face was.

"I'm sorry that I had to get you involved in this…" he said while his two accomplices in the background ordered people to sit down in a line against the opposite wall and hand them their cell phones, pagers, anything that could be used to contact the outside.

"Your not sorry…why couldn't you just keep away from me…?" I spat back as I dropped my hands to my lap to search for the panic button under the counter which I had just remembered about.

"I tried…" he sighed before he gave me a knowing look and said in a threatening voice, "I wouldn't touch that panic button if I was you…you wouldn't want the death of one of these innocent people on your hands would you?"

I gasped and recoiled at his threat as he indicated to the line of submissive people who were guarded by the burly guy and his gun. I shook my head vehemently before I remembered that there was a blonde guy who seemed to be missing.

"Don't worry about the missing one; he's beside me here, his gun on Angela Webber…" The way he spoke in such a conversational tone sent a shiver through me.

"Ang…you okay?" I called nervously.

"Yeah…I'd be totally swooning over these three hot guys if they didn't have guns…" She laughed weakly but I was grateful for her attempt at humour especially at this stressful time.

"Thank you darlin'" A deep man's voice said with gratitude and a slight Southern accent from nearby, but I couldn't see him. It was obviously the blonde one.

"Now Bella, I'm going to need for you to get up and open the door to your right so I can get to you." The guy in front of me said in an almost overly calm voice as he indicated to the door in question.

I clenched my jaw and crossed my arms. I knew that being stubborn wasn't the answer, but did he really think that I was going to give into him so easily? I was safe for god's sake! Call me cocky, but I was sure that I could be stubborn for at least another hour before he got what he wanted.

"Hey Bear, lock and load…" The gorgeous creature called over his shoulder before he turned back to smirk at me.

"Right Kitty-Cat" the big burly one replied before the man in front of me turned and practically growled, "Lion…"

The 'bear' threw back his head and laughed before he regained his composure and held the gun up and loaded it, making the sickening well known 'chinging' sound echo around the room.

Okay, apparently I was going to give into him easily and my cockiness just went with the clinking of the gun loading. "Are you seeing things my way now Bella?" 'Lion' asked me arrogantly as he tipped his head to the side slightly as if to asses me.

"Stupid know it all kitty…" I mumbled under my breath as I got up off my chair and went to the door. I entered the code and pushed the door forward to submit the guy who had been teasing me all week with his stares and smiles.

I stood with my back pressed against the wall beside the door while the guy stepped through the door, shutting it soundly behind him.His smirk annoyed the hell out of me. I huffed a breath of annoyance before I turned to head back to my chair.

A strong grasp halted me after two steps. I looked back to see that 'Lion' had his free hand clamped around my wrist. I turned to face him and looked from our hands to his face.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet this way…" he apologised in a low, sincere voice as he kept my wrist gripped and held to his side as he took a step forward.

I automatically took a step back from him and mentally groaned as I felt my back press up against a wall. _Damn it! Clever scheming pretty boy with his butter wouldn't melt words!_ I rambled as I pressed back into the wall as much as I could. Apparently he had the same sort of idea as he stood directly in front of me.

"Well…I'm sorry that we had to meet at all!" I retorted hotly while I internally raged at the fact that he was beginning to make my mind jumbled by his proximity.

"You don't mean that…" he whispered as I felt his hand loosen on my wrist and trail down to my own hand. His fingers twined with mine, and after a few seconds of fighting, my own fingers responded and clasped our hands together. "You can't ignore me…" he stated it as a fact, which it pitifully was.

"Yes I can." I snapped the lie in the vain attempt that it would come true. The way he was lifting our joined hands slowly wasn't making it any easier on my part, so I turned my face away from him.

"But you can't…I've seen your blush when you catch me staring…" he began as his fingers touched my cheek. I flinched from his touch, but then pitifully melted under it as he continued, "I know what you're going through, I couldn't ignore you any longer either…" he finished by placing his index finger under my chin and turning my fact back to face his.

"Your right…I caught you staring, you…you…weirdo and you're wrong, I can ignore you…" I whispered with what I hoped was venom in my tone.

"Could you ignore me if I did this?" he whispered as his hand clamped onto mine a little tighter and he held my chin. My heart accelerated as his eyes kept darting from my eyes to my lips. _Ohhhh my god! He's going to kiss me! _My mind screamed as his face began to inch closer and his eyes locked on my lips. _The sexy, tall, beautiful, dangerous, irresistible guy is going to kiss me and I'm going to love it!_ My mind screamed while my heart sang.

I let my eyes flutter shut as I felt him take a half step forward to push up against me. My other arm which lay limp at my side ended with my hand clenched into a tight fist as I tried to desperately bury my instincts which told me to grab a fistful of his sexy hair and kiss him senseless.

"Bella…" he breathed my name against my lips which were only a whisper away. I arched my back slightly to feel more of him as I felt the final magnetic pull tug at me to bring an end to this teasing. A new pressure at the side of my hip shocked me slightly as I expected the next thing that I would feel would be his lips on mine, but I held on an kept breathing at regular intervals to keep from passing out.

A shift of his hand on my hip made me really focus on the odd pressure. _That feels odd…harder, colder than a hand… _I thought while my other mind screamed, _Why won't he kiss me already, just do it! I can feel his breath on my lips, smell his mouth-watering scent, and I'm so close to tasting him!_

_Gun! _I turned my head quickly to the side, painfully brushing my lips against his before I pulled my hand from his grasp and pushed both hands against his chest and broke free from his intoxicating spell.

"Keep that thing away from me!" I screamed as I pointed a shaking hand to the gun in his hand, the butt of which had so recently been pressed against my hip.

The gorgeous guy now looked totally shocked. He stood still opposite me with a confused frown on his face and a look of irritation in his cold eyes. "On second thought, why don't you just keep away from me as well!" I added before I wrapped my arms around my torso and marched around the corner, back to my seat, praying that he wouldn't shoot me in the back.

**Jasper POV.**

"So Angela…I can see that you have an engagement ring on…" I hedged, hoping that this woman would be kind enough to talk to me seeing as Edward and Bella had vanished. She seemed unusually calm compared to everyone else which made it a little easier for me. I never liked bank robberies; everyone teased me for my guilty conscience. I couldn't help it, I didn't like making people feel scared, I guess I was some sort of empath because I seemed to always get slightly afraid as well.

"Yeah…Ben…my fiancé proposed to me two months ago…" she whispered while keeping her eyes locked on her ring, away from me. She was nervous of me, fair enough, but at least she answered me, that had to account for something.

"That's nice. I hate to interrupt our conversation, because I really don't want to, but could you empty the cash at your desk while we chat?" I asked, hoping that she would do things the easy way and not the hard way.

"I…" I caught the reluctance in her brown eye as she glared at me. I gave her a leveled stare before she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She pulled back from the desk slightly and fished a set of keys from her trouser pocket. "I guess I have no choice…" she sighed. I noticed that she gave her engagement ring a spin as she said this. She obviously wanted to get back to her loved one.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry…" I whispered as I watched her fill up a large green bank bag with wads of notes.

"It's alright. So, are you married?" Angela asked. I could tell that she was confused by this situation. She obviously found talking one way to take her mind off the situation.

"Yes…my wife…'Sprite', she's something else. It was love at first sight for the two of us." I explained as I crossed my arms and rested my elbows on the counter.

"Really?" Angela asked, curiosity and wonder radiating from her as she paused.

"Do you want to hear the story of how we met?" I asked while she still looked at me expectantly.

"Sure…" she answered with an excited smile.

I gestured my hands to the money that she held in her frozen hands. "You bag the money, and I'll talk." I wagered.

"Sounds like a plan…" Angela responded as she finished filling the first bag and went to start cramming money into the next one.

"Well…I was at a busy town market one day with Bear and Lion here…you know the type of market…all hustle and bustle…" She nodded as she opened another drawer to coins. "No don't bother with coins, just the notes." I told her. She nodded and opened another larger drawer to more notes. I continued, "Well, the three of us were browsing and branched off to do our own thing for a while and then I felt someone push up against my back. Well…I'd been a crook since I got out of school, so I felt it when this person took my wallet from my pocket." Angela nodded her head once to let me know that she was still with me. "I turned around and grabbed this person's wrist and turned to come face to face…well almost, with a short, beautiful little sprite with my wallet clutched in her hand."

"That's…sweet…" Angela stated while I chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah well, that's nearly what I thought when I met her. She had to go and ruin it though by using my weakened, shocked state to her advantage and tug her arm from me and runaway." I laughed lightly at the memory of Alice sprinting through the market, easily dodging the crowd while I followed her closely like a shadow.

"So I'm guessing that you caught her?" Angela queried as she moved over to Bella's desk to start emptying those drawers.

I followed and leant at the counter again where Edward had been before. "Yeah, I caught her around the waist and carried her into a deserted alley just off the main market."

"What happened then?" She asked eagerly.

I was about to answer her when I was cut off by Emmett's thundering laughter.

**Emmett POV.**

"So, let's make the time go by a little faster guys, this doesn't have to be scary like the films. If you don't want to join in, that's fine." I began, hoping that someone would talk with me. These things could take so long sometimes, and then other times they could take a matter of minutes. I dragged a chair over so I could sit in front of the 'hostages'… _Euchhhh…I hate that word…captives sounds better. _I kept my gun in my hand but tried to hide it, especially from the little girl who was staring up at me with a frown.

"How?" The little girl, around the age of four asked beside her mother who by now was trying to shush her up.

"Dunno…have you got any funny stories or jokes?" I asked, hoping that this kid would talk with me. Kids always came out with the most random stories and were thankfully the most at ease with the hold-ups.

"Sure, I knows lots of them…" she answered before she tilted her head to look up at the ceiling while biting her lip. "Ooooo, I got one!" she giggled as she looked back at me.

"Come on then kid…" I urged her, giving her a huge grin back that matched hers.

"My names Casey, not kid!" she laughed. I apologised and she began, "Why does elephants have four feets?"

I shrugged my shoulders, stumped.

"Because it would look silly wif six inches." She said before she burst into a round of giggles. I laughed with her, wondering if she actually understood the joke, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't have understood feet and inches at her age.

I looked around to see Jasper and the woman behind the counter watching me. "Hey Eagle, you should come listen to Casey here!" I laughed before I urged her for another joke.

"What kind of car does a vampire drive?" She asked with a slight frown on her face. I shrugged my shoulders wondering if she could actually remember the punch line.

"A blood mobile…" she answered with an adorable pout and the frown still set in place. "That ones stupid…I gots another one…"

"Who spends the most time in the bathroom" she asked looking more bright and cheery about this joke.

"My wife?" I guessed causing Casey to burst out laughing.

"No silly!" she giggled before she put on an 'isn't it obvious' voice and answered, "A plumber!"

_Ahhh kids are the best. _I summarised as I toned down my laughing. _The kid seems happy enough with me laughing at her jokes, now I needed to get the adults to relax. A happy hold-up is an easy hold-up._

"Does anyone else have a joke? Or can Casey carry on?" I questioned. Our silence was soon broken by the sound of screeching tires and shouts some distance down the road. I shrugged my shoulders, _little sprite and her diversion, _"Anybody?" I questioned the captives who were all gossiping by now. "I guess it's just you and me then Casey…" I sighed before I gave the little girl a wink.

**Edward POV.**

"Bella… I need you to think!" I growled as I glared at the combination lock.

"I've been trying to for the last ten minutes if you hadn't noticed!" she retorted from her spot opposite me where she leant back against the wall.

"I spoke with your manager a few nights ago when he was mighty drunk and he told me that he told you the answer on your first day…" I sighed as I looked from the vault's lock, to Bella.

Her hair was a little messed up from the countless times that she had run her hands through it in frustration and even tugged at it a few times. She had taken of her black jacket a few minutes ago in anger when she'd complained that she was too hot in this confined vault area. She now stood in only a white shirt which was too thin. I could see the outline and sewn details to the bra she wore underneath which was driving me crazy. It didn't help much that the shirt was figure hugging and skin tight either. If this were a different place and time and I could have guessed, I would have bet that Alice or Rosalie had bought it for her. Her black trousers were also figure hugging, tight and rode low on her hips. The sliver of skin which peeked out between the two items of clothing was just as distracting as her cleavage, but not as distracting as her gorgeous face.

"He told me a lot of shit that day!" She retorted in an aggravated tone before she pressed the pads of her hands to her forehead while closing her eyes and took a deep breath. "What did he say…What did he say…" she chanted in a whisper while I watched her.

I wondered how Emmett was getting on with the entertainment/babysitting and how Jasper was getting on with getting the cash while I waited for Bella's answer. This woman had been plaguing my thoughts and dreams all week since I first laid eyes on her. It would usual only take us three days tops to get a bank job done and dusted, but my hesitance with Bella drew this job out a full week. I didn't want this to happen, for Bella to get caught up in all of this and see me as the baddie, but she was the one who knew the secret to the code so there was nothing else to do.

"Alcohol…" Bella whispered in a weary voice. I bore my eyes into hers as she spoke once more. "Alcohol is always the answer…that's what he said…" she continued.

I darted to the vault and combination to my left and immediately began to run the corresponding numbers in. A would be 1, L would be 12, C would be 3 and so forth. I entered each number, aware that Bella was at my shoulder. Her breath fanning across the side of my neck reminded me of that even more so than my body's in built sensor of her.

I entered the last number, 12, and held my breath. I felt Bella's soft, warm hand slip into mine and my heart rate calm ever so slightly by her touch. It seemed like hours but could have only been a second at the most that we had to wait until we heard the merciful clunk of the vault unlocking.

Without a second thought, I pulled Bella into my arms and pushed her against the vault. The emotions which ran through me were staggering; there was joy, shock, awe, fear, excitement, and heaps of adrenaline.

I held Bella's face in my hands, unable to tell her how happy I was that she had worked out the code. She opened her mouth slightly as if she was going to say something, but then closed it and frowned at me. "Li-" she cut herself off saying the word 'Lion'. I was glad of that; she obviously wanted to know my real name.

The rule was that we never let anyone know who we were, obviously and therefore we scarcely used our real names and never said them aloud when we were robbing. I decided to throw caution to the wind and tell her, she seemed different from the rest and selfishly, I craved to hear her say my name. "Edward…" I told her as I looked from her eyes to her lips.

"Edward…" she whispered back, causing a swell of joy, lust and possessiveness bubble up in me before I closed the distance between us and crashed my lips against hers.

She would her arms around my neck while I dropped mine to her torso, pulling her closer to me. She felt so right in my arms, against my skin, against my lips.

My groan were lost to her as she took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked at it. I quickly took back control and thrust my tongue into her mouth, possessing her as I relished in her taste and feel.

"Edward…" she whispered as she tipped her head back for me to suck down the length of her neck.

"Bella…" I whispered back as I planted hot, open mouthed kisses wherever I could.

"You need to get out…you can't get caught…" she muttered between laboured breaths.

I quickly sobered up from my intoxication of her and froze.

"Shit…" I growled against her neck, foolishly realising that I was wasting valuable time kissing the beautiful temptress in my arms. I knew what I wanted to kiss her more than rob the bank of its jewels and money, but I needed to finish my assignment and get out of here.

"There should be bags and cases in there for you to use…" Bella whispered as she pushed lightly against my chest and slipped from between me and the door.

I didn't respond to her, I just wrenched the vault door open and breathed a sigh of relief as I came face to face with a room which had it's walls lined with hundreds of little doors which opened up to various trays of jewellery's or wads of money.

I grabbed the mentioned cases from the middle of the room and began to shove anything and everything into them. I caught sight of the red jewel that was our main goal just as I finished cramming the second case full. I turned ready to head back the way I had come when I saw Bella stood there, tears rolling silently down her eyes as she hugged herself.

As quickly as I could I got out of the vault room and closed the huge door after me. I set the cases on the ground and drew a stone like Bella into my arms. "Bella, talk to me…" I ordered her hurriedly as I rubbed her back and my heart chipped from the pain of seeing Bella's torn expression.

"You used me for this…I was so stupid…" she sobbed.

"No…Bella believe me, I want you more than all of this…there's something about you…" I whispered in her ear as she continued to cry.

"No...no, no, no! Leave me alone…I want you out and gone…" she snapped as she roughly forced herself from my grasp and marched down the hallway.

I grabbed the cases and followed her back to the front of the bank. I saw the 'Staff Only' door shut as I passed it before getting to Bella's desk.

"Bear, Eagle, lets go!" I shouted before I turned and picked up the cases. In the background, I could hear Emmett and Jasper explaining that we had two other accomplices outside, disguised, ready to take out anyone who dared to leave the bank in the next ten minutes. _Lies, all lies._

"Whoahhh…good haul Lion…" Jasper stated as he took one of the cases from me and Emmett took out the building map from his pocket.

"Forgot about the security system above bud?" Emmett asked me cautiously as we began to make our way toward the elevator.

"Shit…" I growled in frustration having completely forgotten the finger print security system which blocked our access to the rooftop. "Take this; we'll meet you up there…" I said while I thrust my case into Emmett's grasp.

I turned and headed back to the 'Staff Only' door, hearing the 'ping' noise which told me that Emmett and Jasper were on their way up.

I barged through the door and immediately found Bella stood beside the coffee machine, still silently crying. "I need you to open the door upstairs…" I stated simply as I held out my hand as an indication for her to come to me.

"And what if I don't want to…" she retorted coldly with a sniff.

My black mood made me harsh. "I'll make you…" I threatened in a low voice. I could tell that it had done the job and I had scared her from the way her eyes widened in shock.

Just as I was expecting her to fold, she narrowed her eyes to a glare and whispered with confidence, "Try me."

_That's it, we're wasting valuable time…_my irritation was becoming almost too much to handle by now. I took three large steps to Bella and quickly flung her over my shoulder before she could have any time to argue.

I was almost at the elevator before she spoke. "I can't believe you did that!" she gushed before giving my back a feeble smack.

I didn't answer her. I pressed the button for the elevator, grateful when it opened after a few seconds. Once we were in, I pressed the button for the top level and dared to ask, "If I let you down, will you co-operate?"

"Maybe…" she snapped. I gave her a little tip which caused her to groan at her uncomfortable position. "Fine…" she sighed in submission.

I let her back down on her feet before I grabbed one of her wrists into my hand. "Hey, what the hell!" she protested as she tugged and tried to pry my hand away.

Her efforts were pointless, I wasn't going to let go of her wrist that easily. "I never said that I would have to co-operate…" I whispered while she glowered at me.

We remained in silence as we reached the top. The elevator doors glided open to reveal Emmett and Jasper a few meters down the hallway waiting for us. I pulled Bella after me, toward the security system that she would open for us.

"What do I have to do?" Bella asked nervously as she walked as slowly as she could behind me. I could feel the coldness of the air up here, it was fresher more appealing seeing as it signalled our freedom.

"Just place your index finger on a scanner and then go." I said in a cold, dead voice. The prospect of her going and not being able to see her again was agonising. This woman had captivated me with her beauty, meaningful looks, smiles and blushes and now it was all crashing to an end.

"Bella, nice to meet you…shame about the circumstances…" Emmett greeted her as we reached them.

Bella remained silent and merely nodded once in response. "Just press that…" Jasper informed her, indicating to the little scanner device. Bella did as she was told and the door beside the security system beeped to let us know that it was open.

Emmett and Jasper headed out to the roof with the cases, letting a gust of icy air to pour through the open door. I gave Bella one last look before I took a deep breath and left, closing the door behind me. I walked toward our final destination, the helicopter that Rosalie had hovering a few feet from the roof, a rope ladder hanging from it for us to climb up. I could just see Alice beside her waving down at Jasper who was waving back at her just as enthusiastically.

I kept back as Emmett climbed up the ladder first, carrying a case with him. I then let Jasper go next to spare him any more agony of being away from Alice. Once he was up and safe, I took hold of the bottom rung of the ladder, ready for Rose to lower the chopper a feet or so, so I could climb it.

For some reason I decided to torture myself and look back toward the door to see if I could get one last glance at Bella. I knew that I had closed the door behind me, but I had to look.

I let go of the rope as my mind processed what I saw. There was Bella, walking hesitantly toward me. She was only a few paces from the door, but she was coming towards me. I ignored Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice's shouts and ran to Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. "Come with me!" I shouted over the sound of the helicopter and the whipping of the wind.

Bella calmly stared down at me for a few seconds while her hair blew around her face before she began to nod her head. I let her back down on her feet before I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her hungrily. I had the one thing I wanted above all and I didn't want to let her go.

I prematurely broke away from our kiss and pulled her after me to the ladder which was thankfully hovering at perfect height. "Go, go, go!" I urged her as I held the ladder as steady as I could for her to climb. "Bella?" I whispered as I noticed how pale she looked.

"I don't like heights Edward…" she told me before she began to shake her head and take deep breaths.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her quickly, needing us to get on that chopper and out of here as soon as possible and finding only one way to do so.

"Yes." she answered while holding a confident stare with me.

"Get on my back and don't argue." I ordered her while I caught hold of the rope ladder. She did as I told her, gripping to me tightly and burying her head in my shoulder.

I began to climb the ladder, slower than usual due to the added weight, but faster than I had imagined that I would manage. "Breathe Bella…" I said as I neared the top. I had noticed that the feeling of Bella taking breaths had lessened since I had begun to climb. She took in a raking breath which calmed my nerves down a tenfold.

"Emmett!" I shouted without need as I reached the top rung of the ladder. Emmett and Jasper were already there waiting for me, arms outstretched.

"Reach your arms up Bella!" Jasper ordered, taking control once I came to a stop.

Bella squeaked in fear and held tighter to me. After some gentle persuading and an impatient threat or two from Rosalie, Bella was safely in the chopper being calmed down by Jasper.

I hauled myself over the side and sprawled on the floor while Emmett shut and locked the side door.

"Finally…" Rosalie sighed before she took the chopper up and flew us over the city.

"Edward…" Bella's fearful voice pulled me from my tired, thoughtless state on the floor. I turned my head to the side to see her biting at her bottom lip nervously and shaking slightly.

I got up from the floor and sat down beside her, pulling her against my chest. "Any regrets?" I asked her while Emmett and Jasper opened the cases up front to show a squealing Alice and a wide eyed Rosalie.

"None" Bella whispered before she shifted in my arms so she had her back against my chest and looked out the window over the cityscape.

**

* * *

**

What a one-shot!! I heard the song '**Cops & Robbers' by 'The Hoosiers' a few weeks back and this idea of Emmett, Jasper and Edward being bank robbers had been in my head since then.**

**I'm guessing that some of you will wonder how the guys didn't get caught robbing the bank seeing as they were in there for some time, but I did mention a diversion in Emmett's POV. That was Alice. Maybe she set a load of sheep loose on the road; she might have paid a hundred people to go streaking through the town…who knows?! But she created the diversion!**

**Hope you liked it… Review ;)**


End file.
